Amante declarado!
by Bia Black
Summary: Short fic. Aqui, contamos a história de James em seu mundo divertido e apaixonado... Comentem!


**__**

Amante declarado

James Potter estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona no salão comunal, aquecido pelas chamas da lareira. Tentava começar sua redação de História da Magia. Tamborilava os dedos no braço da poltrona e dava um tapa na própria testa sempre que seu pensamento se desviava para aquela figura de olhos verdes e penetrantes.

Lily Evans insistia em permanecer em sua mente a todo momento. Estava confuso. Como alguém podia gostar de outra pessoa tanto assim?! Sentia necessidade de estar com ela o tempo todo, conversar, sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos. Encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes e profundos despertava um calor no coração que se alastrava pelo corpo todo e o fazia estremecer. Precisava dela. Precisava fazer aquela maldita pergunta todo o dia: "Evans, quer sair comigo?". O que estaria acontecendo? Será que o maior conquistador de Hogwarts estaria apaixonado por uma simples garota trouxa? Ela não era uma simples garota. Ela era realmente especial. Especial porque conseguiu conquistar o coração do maior galinha de todos os tempos. James admitia isso. Sabia que estava amando.

A torre da Grifinória estava adormecida. Os alunos estavam cansados de tanto pular, gritar e torcer por sua casa aquela tarde no jogo de quadribol. O mais cansado de todos era James e o único que permanecia acordado. Ele ainda não tinha se dado conta de que eram duas e meia da manhã. Estava exausto. Estava devendo 18 redações para o professor Flitwick, mas não era capaz de ficar acordado nem mais um segundo. Foi deitar-se. Sirius, Peter e Remus já estavam dormindo. Ou pensava que estivessem...

"Ei, Pontas. Onde você estava?", perguntou a voz de Sirius, sonolenta.

"O que você está fazendo acordado?", devolveu James, com outra pergunta.

"Perguntei primeiro", respondeu o amigo, sentando-se em sua cama.

"Estava tentando fazer uma das quinhentas redações que estou devendo pro Flitwick", disse secamente.

"Ah...Achei que estivesse pensando em alguém...", o amigo faz-se de sonso.

"Cala a boca, Sirius. Não me fale daquela bendita garota", disse James.

"Hum... O Pontas está apaixonadinho..."

"CALA ESSA SUA BOCA! Vai dormir e não me enche", respondeu.

"Eu não gritei com você. Tudo bem não falo mais. Mas que está apaixonado, você está...", disse Sirius. James se irritou e jogou seu travesseiro na cabeça de Almofadinhas. "Nossa, Pontas... incrível o que a Evans fez com você...", James só encarou o amigo com cara de aracnídeo cujos ovos foram roubados. "Ah, Pontas... se você soubesse o quanto está mudado..."

"O que tem mudar? Todo mundo muda um dia. Estou amadurecendo. Não sou mais o irresponsável de antes", disse James, largando-se na cama macia e quentinha.

"Ha! Você sempre foi irresponsável. Não adianta querer bancar o certinho só para impressionar a Evans", disse o amigo fazendo uma careta. "Se ela resolver gostar mesmo de você, vai ter de gostar do jeito que você é".

"É, você está certo. Agora, pára de me atormentar e vai dormir", respondeu James, deitando-se na cama, e adormecendo com a imagem da Evans em sua mente.

Acordou com as voz grave de Sirius berrando em seu ouvido.

"ACORDA CARA! A gente vai se atrasar para a aula de Poções!"

"Ai! Me deixa em paz. Eu não estou muito bem", disse James, puxando a coberta a cima da cabeça.

"Vai, cabeção! Você não quer encontrar o amor da sua vida hoje?", perguntou Almofadinhas, irônico. Puxou as cobertas para longe de James, fazendo-o encolher-se de frio.

"Está bem, está bem! Já vou". Levantou-se e tomou um banho gelado para espantar o sono. Colocou seu uniforme e tentou inutilmente (como sempre), arrumar seu cabelos negros e rebeldes.

Desceu com os outros Marotos para o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã. Estava triste. Ultimamente nem uma garota ele quis beijar para espantar os males do amor. Apoiou o bonito rosto nas mãos, desejando estar na Casa dos Gritos, sozinho, sem ter de pensar em nada, nem ninguém, desligar-se do mundo por um bom tempo. Um tempo só pra si.

Mas não podia deixar de pensar também que gostaria de passar esse tempo com Lily. Ela era demais. Tinha cabelos ruivos e macios, olhos deslumbrantes, cor de esmeralda, corpo perfeito, tudo nela era perfeito.

E aí vinha Lily, tentando passar despercebida aos olhos pervertidos dos garotos. Ela procurava um lugar para sentar-se, o único que sobrara era justamente bem na frente de James. Ele sorriu.

"Olá, Evans. Como vai?", suas perguntas sem resposta e pensamentos confusos se esvaíram de sua mente.

"Estava melhor antes de te ver", respondeu ela, esfregando os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Vermelhos? Inchados? Parecia que Lily tinha chorado a noite toda.

"Nossa, adoro o seu bom humor matinal", disse ele, sorrindo. Ela sorriu também. Um sorriso amarelo, mas era um sorriso.

"Você jogou muito bem ontem Potter...", disse Lily, meio sem graça.

"Obrigado", respondeu James, estranhando a meiguice da garota. "Hum, Evans, quer sair comigo?", perguntou James, pela milésima vez.

"Não", repondeu Lily. _Não_? Só um _não_? Ora, ontem mesmo ele tinha perguntado para ela e ela ralhou com ele.

"Por que _não?_"

"Porque sei que só vou ser mais uma na sua lista de garotas de Hogwarts", disse ela, remexendo a comida no prato.

"O quê!?"

"Isso mesmo. Você usa as garotas e joga fora, como se fossem objetos", ela disse, encarando-o.

"Ah, é? Você quer que eu prove que você é uma garota especial para mim?", gritou James. Se irritou. Subiu na mesa, chutando sem querer uma jarra de suco de abóbora que caiu todo no prato de Sirius. O amigo fez uma careta.

James assobiou, chamando a atenção da escola inteira. Até os professores o olharam.

"Esta garota, aqui na minha frente, disse-me a poucos instantes que eu a usaria e a jogaria fora, como se fosse um objeto, assim, como fiz com muitas outras", James ouviu murmúrios de garotas que confirmavam suas palavras. Olhou para Lily. Ela olhava para os lados, boquiaberta.

"Mas, isso é a mais pura mentira. Porque você é única na minha vida, Evans". Podia escutar cochichos dos alunos. Lily não disse nada só o encarou com seus olhos verdes e brilhantes. James continuou. "Desde a primeira vez que eu vi você caminhar pelos jardins de Hogwarts, eu soube que você era a garota dos meus sonhos. Será que você não vê?! Estou apaixonado por você! Amo você por completo! Amo seu jeito de brigar com os alunos do primeiro ano quando correm pelos corredores, amo o jeito que você me rejeita todos os dias, amo cada fio de seus cabelos, cada palavra que sai da sua boca, amo tudo o que vem de você, o seu jeito de me olhar com ironia, seu jeito de andar, de falar. Amo tudo o que você faz, amo tudo em você!!!!!! eNTENDE ISSO!" James começou a gritar sem perceber e quando parou de falar viu que todos o estavam observando com cara de espanto. Olhou Lily novamente. Ela o olhava, sorrindo. Inesperadamente, ela subiu na mesa também.

"Por que você não me disse isso antes?", disse ela, sumindo com o sorriso da face, ficando nervosa.

"O quê!?"

"Por que não disse que me amava antes?", Lily repetiu a pergunta aproximando-se perigosamente dele.

"Ora, você ainda pergunta! Você me rejeita todo o santo dia. Como queria que eu te dissesse isso?!", disse James, incrédulo.

"Eu achava, quando te conheci, que você era um irresponsável e exibido e te rejeitava mesmo. Mas a alguns dias atrás eu percebi que..."

"Que, o quê?", perguntou James, esperando uma resposta satisfatória.

"Que eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. Não vê meus olhos inchados? Chorei por você a noite toda!", disse Lily. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face.

"Então porque continuou me rejeitando?", perguntou James num tom mais doce.

"Porque estava com medo de ser só mais uma pra você. Não queria sofrer, olha, eu, eu..."

"Não diz mais nada", disse James, enxugando o rosto de Lily, com ternura. A garota fechou os olhos ao seu toque. James sorriu. Finalmente o momento que tanto sonhara na vida estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele não espera nem mais um segundo. Virou o rosto e selou seus lábios nos dela. Eram lábios aveludados e ternos. Podia ficar ali a vida toda.

Hogwarts inteira aplaude a cena romântica de Lily e James. Eles se afastam e sorriem um para o outro. Ainda permanecem com os rostos colados e sorrindo.

"Eu amo você", disse lily, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Eu também amo você", disse James, ainda sorridente.

"Eu sei. E Hogwarts inteira sabe"

"Bom. Assim ninguém nos atrapalha", disse James. Ficaram ali em silêncio, e todos os alunos observavam a cena amorosa.

"É, desculpa atrapalhar o momento super romântico, e os dois pombinhos super apaixonados, mas nós temos aula de Poções agora...", interrompeu Sirius, o instante mais feliz da sua vida. Não queria se afastar de Lily, mas Sirius o puxou pelo braço. Desceu da mesa contra sua vontade. Sirius ajudou Lily a descer e fez um comentário desagradável.

"Ei cunhada!"

"Cunhada?", disse Lily, rindo.

"Sabe, Pontas é como um irmão pra mim e se ousar machucá-lo emocionalmente vai se ver comigo", disse ele.

"Pode deixar Sirius...", disse ela, corando.

"Pára de encher o saco Sirius", disse James, puxando a garota levemente pelo braço e beijando-a.

James estava tão feliz que nada mais importava. Ter Lily era o bastante para viver feliz.

Fim!

****

N/A: Bom, achamos que esta fic ficou muito fofa e meiga (garotinhas pouco convencidas, né?!) esperamos que também achem a mesma coisa... Reviews, please!!!!!!!


End file.
